


Ransom

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, season 2.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 27 "Ransom"





	Ransom

When Brother Blood’s men had come for her, all Felicity could think was,  _ Not again _ . She knew that her being kidnapped by Slade had been part of the plan to take him down, but she had had  _ quite enough _ of being held hostage by psychopaths, thank you very much. Not that it mattered, because here she was, tied to a chair in an airplane hangar, watching Brother Blood call Oliver using her phone. A moment later, he held it up to her ear, a threat clear in his eyes, the only part of his face she could see behind his skull mask.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked on the other end of the line.

“Yeahit'smebutdon'tlistentoanythingtheysaybecauseit'sprobablyatrap,” Felicity said in a rush, jamming her words together in a single breath to get them out before Brother Blood took the phone away.

“Felicity!” Oliver cried. “Where are you?”

“She’s safe,” Brother Blood answered, snatching the phone back. “For the nonce.” He was silent for a moment, presumably while Oliver made some threat, then cut in, “You’ll do exactly as I say or you’ll never see your harlot again.” Had she not been so terrified, Felicity might have gotten angry at being referred to as Oliver’s harlot. Who even used the word “harlot” anymore, anyway?“

"Simple exchange,” Brother Blood went on. “You for her. Midnight. Kord Industries tower. Come alone or she dies.” Felicity felt her heart sink. She knew Oliver well enough to know that he was going to ignore her warning and accede to Brother Blood’s demand, at which point he would be killed. She didn’t want him to save her life at the expense of his own.

“Now the serpent will come forth on my terms,” Brother Blood said, hanging up the phone.

“If you’re gonna talk crazy, at least try to make  _ some _ sense,” Felicity retorted. “What did the Arrow do to you? He didn’t kill Sebastian Blood. That was that nutbar Isabel Rochev. And spoiler alert, she’s dead too. Or is this just your run of the mill, ‘I hear looney tune things in my head’ kind of crazy?” She’d decided while Blood was on the phone with Oliver that just because she was scared, that didn’t mean she was going to be timid or submissive, and she was determined to hold herself to that.

“I’ve been charged with duty from a higher power,” Brother Blood said in a lofty tone. “A light amongst the darkness that gives purpose to my existence on a realm you cannot imagine.”

“So, run of the mill crazy is what you’re saying,” Felicity replied.

“Make your jokes,” Brother Blood said, apparently unaffected by Felicity’s taunts. “They are a common symptom among those who do not understand.” Turning away from her, he reached up to remove his mask, adding, “Perhaps you should spend some time seeing the world through Brother Blood’s eyes.” Turning back toward Felicity, Clinton Hogue said, “Please feel free to scream. He likes screaming.” and pulled the mask over her head, cutting her off from the world, leaving her in almost total darkness, except for what she could see through the eye holes of the mask, which wasn’t much. Felicity felt her breath start to come faster, echoing against the inside of the mask, but she refused to scream. That was what Hogue wanted her to do, and she wasn’t going to give the crazy bastard the satisfaction.

By the time Clinton Hogue’s henchmen took his mask off of her, she’d been moved again. She couldn’t tell exactly where. An abandoned factory of some kind, it looked like.

_ There are _ way  _ too many abandoned factories in this city, _ Felicity thought distractedly as she was tied to a chair yet again and she and her captors settled in to wait for Oliver to show up, charging in guns blazing, so to speak, the way he tended to do when a member of his circle was in danger. Felicity only hoped that he would get here soon, and that he wouldn’t get himself killed trying to facilitate her rescue. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to live with herself if that were to happen.


End file.
